Serpents
by Rosaline
Summary: MWPP timeline, but from a different perspective... what it's like from the OTHER side. COMPLETED! See newest ch for details
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, except I was inspired by something that Nomad put in "The conspiracy of Silence". Here you go, the first installment, enjoy!   
  
  
Ch 1  
  
A tall, pale, ungainly boy with black, straight hair sat in a compartment reading a rather large book. He didn't look up as a chubby boy w/ thin straw colored hair walked in, struggling with his bags.   
  
"Ummmm, excuse me." He said as he tried to adjust his bags so that he wouldn't drop them... never mind. It was too late. The bags and all of their contents were all over the floor. Now he looked up, black eyes searching for the cause of the disturbance. The other boy swallowed.   
  
"Hello, my-my name is Peter Pettigrew and I was wondering...." His voice trailed off and the black haired boy simply raised his eyebrow as he waited for him to finish. He swallowed. "I-I was wondering if I could ride with you, in here.... please?" The pale boy had slowly stood and walked over to him.  
  
"Will you stop stuttering if I let you?" He asked in a soft voice. The other boy nodded.   
  
"Fine then." Peter smiled as he scrambled to pick everything up and shove it back in his bags. "What's your name, you know since we'll be sharing a compartment?" The tall boy sighed.  
  
"If I tell you THEN will you shut up?" Peter nodded again, leaving the other boy to wonder if it was giving him some from of brain damage. Probably. "My name is Severus Snape." Suddenly two boys ran into the compartment and locked the door after slamming it shut. Severus was seriously wondering if he was EVER going to get to finish his book. No, probably not. The two new boys were panting against the door.  
  
"Bloody hell, James, did you see that gits face?" The taller of the two asked. Suddenly they seemed to realize that they weren't alone. The one with the glasses... James was it?... smirked at Peter, who had his underwear in his hands.  
  
"'Lo, my names James Potter, and this is Sirius Black." Sirius gave a doggy smile at Peter and Severus.  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew and this is Severus Snape," Peter said as he shoved his underwear in a bag. James smiled and nodded. Sirius clapped Severus on the back.  
  
"How you doing, Sevvy? You don't mind if I call you that do you?"   
  
"Not if you don't want to die," Sev said softly. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Hay, James, he's alright,"   
  
Sev grit his teeth as Sirius put an arm around his shoulder. He knew that it was only a friendly gesture but it invaded his personal space. Hadn't these people ever wondered why you shake hands with people? Didn't they know that it was to show people that they had to keep the three-foot distance? Snape now made up his mind that he was going to associate with these people as little as possible. Cheerful people. He shook his head. The other three had started some conversation as they helped Peter put his bags away. Sev sat down and started to read again, glad that they were no longer talking to him. Then there was pounding on the door. Peter went to open it but James grabbed him Sirius stood next to the door and made his voice sound high-pitched and girly.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" He asked.   
  
"Who's in there?" an extremely annoyed sounding voice asked from the other side. Sirius snickered and somehow composed himself enough to say, still in the girl voice.  
  
"Why just a few of us girls. We're going to do make up and hairdos, want to join the fun?" James was doubled over in silent laughter because Sirius was now doing hand motions, the same type that he use when he was doing impersonations of his sister.   
  
"Black, is that you in there? Open up right now!" The voice yelled.  
  
"Or what are you gonna do about it, Malfoy?" Sirius asked, a frown settling on his face.   
  
"Open the door now, or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what, tell your daddy? Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes. Shove off, Malfoy," James stood next to Sirius nodding, like the other kid, Malfoy, could see him.  
  
"Go count the ceiling tiles, Malfoy," James called with a laugh.   
  
~ Good God, ~ Sev thought but kept his book in front of his face, good cover on short notice. It was a good thing that he had because at that moment the door was blasted open. A blond boy stepped over its remains and looked around. He looked like the wizard version of Richie Rich and he could probably pull off the part if asked.   
  
"What? Malfoy, you can't do that!" James said in dismay. Sev looked over his book slightly to watch the fun without ever really having to be seen. Malfoy and two large boys stood yelling at James and Sirius about throwing Dungbombs at them. This went on for about five more minutes before wands were drawn, though Sev wasn't sure how much they could do without having classes first. Then again though he couldn't talk; he was already fully trained in many different potions and inactions, or what other less secure people might call curses. He gave a wry, tightlipped smile. He'd always been drawn to the books in the very back of his uncle's library, the Dark Arts books. He wasn't sure why, perhaps it was because all children at one time or another are always beckoned by things that they shouldn't around. Not that anyone had ever told him not to read those books, he wasn't sure if his uncle didn't know or if he'd set it all up that way. It was no matter, the fact was he'd read them and understood them and was now a walking curse dictionary. He looked critically at the two new people who entered his compartment, a boy and a girl. The boy was thin, rather shy-looking and had brown hair, the girl had fiery red hair and Sev was betting a temper to go with it. She was obviously Muggle-born and the boy beside her... well, he was questionable. Perhaps a half and half? That would explain why he seemed so nervous standing in front of them all.   
  
"What's going on in here?" The redhead asked.   
  
"Oh nothing, just teaching these boys some manners," Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"You'll be the one who's learning, Black," Malfoy growled.  
  
"As I've said before, I'm shaking in my shoes," Sirius spat.  
  
"Um, I hate to break this up but we're five minutes away from Hogwarts," the boy said.   
"That's why we came in here."   
  
Sev raised an eyebrow. The other boys looked at each other and then Malfoy started out.   
  
"This isn't over yet, Potter. No, not by a long shot. You all are going to get such a surprise some day, just wait. No one makes a fool of Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Do you ever stop talking?" the girl asked. James smiled at her but Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Associating with Mudbloods. How...tacky of you, James."   
  
~ So now it's "James," ~ Sev thought. ~Now he's all buddy buddy. ~   
  
"Get out, Malfoy, before I dye your perfect hair purple," James growled, wand ready. Malfoy just sneered and sauntered away. He smiled at the other two.  
  
"Hi, my name is James Potter, that's Peter Pettigrew, and that goof is Sirius Black. He was the cause of that whole scene."  
  
"But of course. Come on now, Jimmy, would you expect anything less of me?"  
  
"Si, you know I hate being called Jimmy," He said as he threw a punch at him. Sirius ducked it and ran behind the girl. She laughed.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans and this is Remus Lupin," They all shook hands and the guys got changed. Sev listened intently; one thing he'd learned in life was that you never know when some stupid piece of information will be just what you need someday. Sev got off the train and instantly frowned. Malfoy and his two cronies were waiting for Potter and his new batch of friends.  
  
~ None of my concern, ~ Sev thought and got out of the way to watch the confrontation. Sure enough James got off and he was face to face with Malfoy.   
  
"Get out of my way," James growled. Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a.... pardon the clichéd expression... larger then life man was calling. Sev started toward him.  
  
"Hay, James. We better follow Sevvy," Sev heard Sirius say softly.  
  
~I'm never going to be rid of that name am I? ~ Sev asked himself. The large man led them to boats and then to the castle. They stood in a plain room nervously awaiting the sorting ceremony. Sev had no idea what they were going to have to do, but he was starting to feel a bit nervous about the whole thing. Finally a tall, man with shoulder length brown hair came in.   
  
"My name is Professor Astaroth. I am the head of the house of Slytherin and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. If you will follow me you will be led into the Great Hall where you will be sorted." He looked at them critically and slowly sneered. "I hope that you will be lucky enough to make it into Slytherin." With that he turned, leaving the students to scurry after him. They followed him into the Great Hall. Sev couldn't help but look up at the ceiling in wonder as he walked. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside. It was better then looking at the other students who seemed to be making bets on who would be where. Professor Astaroth took out a very beaten, old hat and placed it on a stool. Sev blinked as it started to sing:  
  
Oh so very long ago,  
When Hogwarts was just a hunch  
There came the founding bunch.  
They built the school,  
There ideas they did pool.  
But different were they,  
Not long did it stay  
The peace that first had been  
  
Rowena was smart,  
Godric was brave,  
Helga was loyal,  
Power Sly craved.  
  
They each had their favorites  
Students to train.  
Each year they searched  
For these types again;  
  
Rowena loved the intellects,  
Helga, a friend,  
Godric, adventure,  
And Sly wills to bend.  
They, this problem had to mend.  
  
So Godric took me from his trunk,  
And inside me they each put a hunk  
Of themselves.  
I'll tell you were to go,  
And I needn't search high and low.  
  
If gentle and loyal,  
You must be a Hufflepuff of toil.  
If quick and smart,  
Then you'll be close to Ravenclaws heart.  
If brash and brave,  
Godric's house you must crave.   
If cunning and sly,  
Then in Sly's house you will fly.  
  
Now is time to take the plunge,  
Into me your head should lunge.  
I'll tell you were you ought to be,  
So don't worry and trust me!  
  
The students all clapped, and some whistled. Professor Astaroth smiled, piece of parchment in hand. "When I call your name, please step forward and put on the hat."   
  
Sev stood and waited. Black was in Gryffindor.   
  
~ Alight, I don't want be in Gryffindor, ~ Sev thought. He, actually was hoping to get into a certain house...  
  
"Snape, Severus." Sev shook himself out of his dreaming and walked up to the hat. As he put it on he saw that Potter and his friends were in Gryffindor and Malfoy was in Slytherin.  
  
  
~Well, well, ~ He heard a voice whisper in his ear. ~ You're an interesting one. Very ambitious, cunning but that could also send you into Ravenclaw. Not afraid to work to get what you want. Well, considering your heritage you best be a SLYTHERIN! ~ Sev felt a little dizzy as he took off the hat and walked toward his table. He sat down in the chair that Malfoy had pulled out for him.  
  
"So why aren't you with your little friends?" He asked.  
  
"They're not my friends, I choose to avoid social interaction at all costs," Sev said simply. 


	2. Ideology, serendipity, and blaugh

Ch 2: "Ideology, serendipity, and blaugh."   
  
Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL! Yes, that's right I own everything and I'm not going to share. Yah, I wish. It really all belongs to J.K Rowling.   
  
AN: Maggie thanks for helping me with the sorting hat song and for proofreading! Jess, thanks for helping with Astaroth's name. Ok, all that crap is done so on with the fic.  
  
  
Malfoy sneered at Sev. "My name is Lucius Malfoy and you are?"  
  
~Wondering how long it took you to learn how to sneer like that or if you were just born with the ability? ~ Sev thought but instead said, "Severus Snape." Lucius nodded and then turned his attention to the rest of the sorting. When the last student had been sorted a tall, elderly man with half-moon spectacles stood up. He smiled and opened his arms out to them.   
  
"Wonderful, simply splendid. Anther year and plenty of new faces. I am Professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of the school. But enough of these formalities for the moment, enjoy your dinner." Even Sev was a bit shocked when the plates were suddenly filled with food. Everyone eat and talked, Sev listened. There was a bit too much talk for his taste but he took it all in for future reference. Only a few students didn't talk, Muggles or half-born was his guess. Slytherin wasn't the most open house but the crafty and ambitious easily got in. Lucius was going on about how pure his blood was and how the Mud-bloods needed to be removed from "their" society. Sev looked toward those who weren't talking, they kept their cool, points for them. Sev knew that with the rise of the new radical leader...was his name Voldamort?...they were going to need all the guts and cool they could muster. He decided to study Lucius for as long as he could stand to. He was obviously rich, he had brains enough, there was a charisma about him (and that charisma was only slightly different then James Potter's) and he could lead. Yes he would be their year's leader, force needed or no. Though if force would be needed then he had it. Two overgrown boys sat at ether side of him. Sev decided that if he was going to have to be social with anyone, then Lucius was going to have to be it. He would, no doubt, piss people off but with a little help Lucius Malfoy could be a great leader. Sev gave a tight-lipped smile. He was just the help that Malfoy needed.   
  
~Why not, I enjoy a challenge and this will be one if anything ever was. It should be interesting to see what will happen between him and Potter, I might as well get in on it. Not until I have to but that will probably happen sooner then later. ~ Sev made up his mind, first fight he'd side with Lucius. Sev also knew that he needed to stand with those who knew where he was going to be sleeping and who could take advantage of that information. ~ Sorry Si and Jimmy, ~ he thought ~ nothing personal, your just the heroes and someone needs to be the bad guy or else none of us will have any fun. To bad you get the boring part of just rescuing everyone. ~ Sev thought. It really was a shame. He could tell that it was going to be an interesting seven years to say the least. James Potter and his gang would be well suited for playing hero. He looked over, and was surprised to see Pettigrew there. ~Well, everyone has his or her purpose. I wonder about Lupin though. I'm not sure why but there's something about him- ~ Sev's thought's were interrupted by the clanging of a glass. He and the rest of the school looked up when a hush fell over the Great Hall. Dumbledore had stood again and everyone was looking at him in excitement. He nodded at them.  
  
"Now that everyone has had their fill we need to make some time for announcements. Once again the 4th floor hall in the 6th corridor will be off limits do to some renovations. Mr. Flinch wants me to remind everyone that the Forbidden forest is...well forbidden." He looked at James and his friends when he said this, a small smile creeping over his face.  
  
~Good judge of character. ~ Sev commended silently. Dumbledore nodded at him as if to say, "Why thank you very much, Mr. Snape." But Sev knew that was impossible. It was his first year and Dumbledore couldn't possibly know his name. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at Sev. The boy looked down. He looked back up when the professor had started to speak again.   
  
"I'm hoping for anther productive, though not TOO productive of a year. We must all have fun while here. That goes for the teachers as well. I now have the pleasure of introducing our newest teacher, Professor McGonagall." He clapped as a tall, young woman with raven hair in a tight bun stood up. Sev was shocked for the second time that night. It was clear to see that she was only a year or two older then seventeen. Could she have just graduated last year and ALREADY be teaching? Sev made a mental note not to piss her off. She sat down and Dumbledore made a few other short announcements. Then they sang the school song. "I have just one last thing to say to all of you, and I hope that you'll think on it during the year."   
  
"Words of wisdom already. Great." Lucius said and pulled a face. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice though.  
  
"These words are the following; Ideology, serendipity, and blaugh. You can never have all of those together, remember that. Now off to bed with all of you. Good night, sleep well. No nightmares. You are all safe here." Sev saw some students look relived at the last because they knew first hand what was happening outside the school. Pettigrew was one of them. Sev shook his head.  
  
"All Slytherin first years follow me." A tall boy with blond locks called out. Sev thought his name was Lockhart, but he wasn't sure. It was always better to be perfectly sure in Sev's mind.   
  
"He's crazy! Absolutely daft." Lucius said as soon as they were out of earshot of the Great Hall.  
  
"I heard that he's brilliant." Narcessa, a proud-looking girl said. Lucius frowned at her. She started back. THIS was going to be interesting. Two rich snobs with heads larger then Europe itself in the same house, let alone the same year. Sev made a mental note to watch them carefully.   
  
"They'll be together by 5th year. ~ Sev thought. ( Our poor Severus' calculations are a tad off with this. But you'll find that out later.) Sev wanted to make a comment about the thin line between insanity and genius but decided against it. The two had stopped their staring match and were now walking in silence.   
They got to a statue when their Perfect stopped.   
  
"This," he said "is how you will get into our common room. Listen closely now. 'The snake that strikes first is sure to lose his fangs.' That is our password-"  
  
"A little long to a be a password isn't it?" Lucius asked.  
  
"All the other houses have one password, so we have a phrase. Learn it or else you won't be able to get in." Sev nodded. Sure enough the statue was no longer there, instead was the Slytherin dungeons. They stepped into the common room. Tapestries of Great wizard battles lined the walls. Torchlight and the fire were the only lights in the place and they danced on the cold stone. There were chairs and tables. There was a cold, simple beauty to the room. Sev felt at home instantly. They were sent to their dorms and told to get some sleep. Sev, however could not. He hadn't eaten as much as the others and wanted to get to know his surroundings. It always bothered him when he didn't know exactly were he was. With that thought in mind he decided to go exploring. He slipped out of the common room and started down the hall. He was examining a statue of Salazar Slytherin when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  
  
  
TBC 


	3. First test

Ch 3: First test  
  
AN: Some of this will be a little slow...I needed to start to set some things up but I'll try to make it interesting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, though I don't think I'd mind owning Snape...  
  
Sev Looked calmly at the one who'd found him. It was Professor Astaroth. Sev frowned at him a bit as the older man examined him.   
  
"What brings you out this late when all my cunning little snakes ought to be in bed dreaming of how to best keep Gryffindor from winning the house cup?" The professor asked in hushed tones as he continued to circle Sev.   
  
"Perhaps I can think up ways better out here, while getting an understanding of my surroundings sir." Sev said calmly. The older man smiled a bit.   
  
~Good answer. ~ He thought. He continued to circle. ~Let's see how long he can keep his cool. It looks as if I have quite a few hotheads in my house this year. I could use someone with a bit of logic. ~   
Sev frowned at him. The circling was unnerving and the smile that this professor had on his thin face was even worse.   
  
~I could throw a curse at him. ~ Sev thought. ~No, he's a teacher. Besides I can't just curse someone because they make me uncomfortable. It would be uncivilized. And God knows how absolutely civilized the wizerding world is. By Merlin, this is infuriating. ~  
Astaroth smile grew as he saw the boy getting annoyed. It was cruel to test eleven-year-old boys nerves like this, but he needed some entertainment and the boy would have to be tested sooner or later. It might as well be now...and by him. Sev was starting to follow him with his eyes more now. Before he had just stood there.   
  
~Oh come on now my boy, don't get so twitchy on my now. ~ Astaroth thought.  
  
~Why the hell is he doing this? It must be a test, but why? ~ Sev's mind searched for the answers but with Astaroth distracting him it was hard.   
  
"What's the matter Severus?" Astaroth asked. "I can see the wheels in your head moving."   
  
"I'm trying to figure out why you're doing this. If you were upset by my being out here you would have just given me a detention or something but instead you keep circling me." Sev answered.  
  
"Oh yes. Go on try to figure it out. Amaze me with the intellect that has gotten you into my house." Sev frowned.   
  
"You're testing me for some reason-"  
  
"What reason?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Maybe you want to make sure that I am really good enough to be in your house." Sev suggested.   
  
"No, no. If the hat put you in my house then my house is where you should be. I am indeed testing you but for an entirely different reason. Now try to figure it out." Astaroth smiled that creepy smile of his again. Sev nodded. He needed to think clearly. His professor was testing him and Severus Snape had never failed a test before in his life. His was not going to let this crazy old loon be the one to break that record.   
  
~Think Sev. Ignore him. Ignore the fact that he's trying to drive you slowly insane. Just- hold on. ~ Sev's eyes widened. Astaroth nodded at him.   
  
"The wheels are slowing down. Do we have an idea now?" he asked.   
  
"Yes Professor. You're testing me to find out if I can think under pressure. You want to see if I can keep a clear head and focus on the matter at hand. Not just the circumstances that may be making me feel uncomfortable. Am I right?" Sev asked with out really asking. He knew he was right. He just asked because he knew that it was the proper thing to do. Sev uncle had always taught him the proper thing to say or do.   
  
Astaroth smiled, but this time it was genuine. Sev realized that the way he had walked, talked, the smile from before had all been an act. Some wonderful illusion that the man before had cast upon himself without the use of wand or any magic that Dumbledore could teach him. He had done it through the wonderful science called body language. Sev had a read a book on it. It had been one of the Muggle books that his uncle had kept. His uncle believed that Muggles were actually much smarter about people in general then wizards gave them credit for. Professor Astaroth had just made Sev believe that he was some prowling, horrid creature that was ready to strike the moment he answered incorrectly. It was the perfect illusion.   
  
"Very well done. Remember this Snape; logic is a wonderful thing. Even Muggles prize it. You can tell by the heroes they dream up. Such as Sherlock Homes. I am a very big fan of those books. Have you ever read them? I suggest you do. Make that Muggle your idol. He uses logic and sense over chaos and compassion. Keep that information locked up inside that head of yours my boy and you will do quite well in life. Now go back to bed. You have passed your test, and tomorrow your classes start. I frown upon Slytherins falling asleep in classes so be off with you." The elder man said. Sev looked up at him for a moment.   
  
~Is that it? I went through all that just to be told to go back to bed? ~ With a sigh Sev turned and started to leave.  
  
"Oh and Snape, keep Malfoy out of trouble will you? I think he's going to need it." Sev smirked a bit and left. He heard the older man's now soft footfall down the corridor. He then turned on his heel and left.   
As he climbed into bed Sev wondered about what had just happened. His professor had just shown him that he knew more then how to stir a cauldron. But why? What was the purpose of letting Sev know that he could be a fine actor if he bloody well wanted?   
  
~Maybe so that you'll sit here wondering. ~ His inner voice teased. Sev frowned and let himself fall asleep.   
"So here's where our Head of House teaches." Malfoy said as the first years walked into the dungeon made classroom.   
  
"It's so creepy in here." A Hufflepuff girl with long braids said as she hugged herself.   
  
"That's because Astaroth is a loon." Sirus said with a smile. "My sister told me so. He keeps all sorts of animal parts in pickling jars. He loves to see you squirm so don't let him get you down." James nodded.  
  
"He's just a nutcase. Why else would he be in charge of Slytherin willingly?" James asked with a laugh. Malfoy looked ready to lunge at him when Sev stopped him.   
  
"What?" Malfoy asked. Sev pointed at the door. There stood their Head of House, arms crossed watching the entire spectacle with a bemused look on his face. Sev nodded toward the desks and all the Slytherins sat down.   
  
"I can't imagine ever wanting Slytherin for a house." Peter said. Sev raised an eyebrow.   
  
~Wasn't he begging me to be his friend yesterday? When did this change happen? Was it because of his now being friends with Potter and his little dream team? Well it's no matter really. It will just make things more interesting. ~ Sev gave a tight-lipped smile. ~It will be fun to see him squirm later. ~   
  
Astaroth now came out from the doorway. Sev watched carefully to see how he did the trick that he had done last night. The change of demeanor though came almost instantly. The easy way in which he had leaned against the door became silently hostile. His light stride became a slow stalk as he entered the room itself. His movements became slower, more languid and yet not at all feminine. It was almost like one of those old fashioned Dracula's meeting the Scarlet Pimpernel.   
  
"Ahem." Astaroth cleared his throat softly.   
"And what was up with the way he talked last night anyway?"   
  
"It was so 'I vant to drink your blood' it was sickening. Perhaps he takes his whole big bad Slytherin role far to seriously."   
  
"You think so Mr. Potter? I thought I sounded more like Edward Hyde." James spun around to see the Potions professor, transformation now complete, giving him one of the most twisted smiles Sev had ever seen. He and Malfoy exchanged nodded of approval. Astaroth looked around at the students, his smile twisting a bit. "It would appear that Slytherin is the only house here with any manners or work ethic. I wholeheartedly hope that you will prove me wrong though by the little scene provided by Black and Potter I doubt it very much." His smile turned into a sneer. "And your supposed to be Gryffindors best this year? I do hope Minerva knows this; it will save her a lot of heartache later. Now be seated. Miss Evens, don't look so distraught. You're a Gryffindor, I don't expect anything less of you or your house." With that he turned on his heel with a slight flourish of his cloak and started to his desk. Lily was redder then her hair and the rest of the Gryffindors looked ready to kill. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"So beastly." He said with a shake of his head. "They don't even know how to behave in a classroom."  
  
"Well they are mostly Muggleborns." Sev said to him.   
  
"Very true Snape. What else could I have expected?"   
  
James looked at them with all the furry he could muster. His little group seemed to draw nearer to him and then he started to sit down, never taking his eyes off of Malfoy. The stare down continued till Astaroth started to talk.   
  
~And so it begins. ~ Sev thought. His first year was underway by only a day and he was already on the outs with Hogwarts newest hero and company. He fancied that he could tell who would even have what role. James, of course, would be leader. Sirius would be the lovable loyal hothead of the group. He would always have a joke or a punch to throw. Remus would be the voice of reason who's tutoring would help keep them all from failing. Peter would be the sidekick through and through. Almost always in distress but ready to be cheerleader. Lily would be cheerleader, brain and the heart behind them. She would probably wind up dating someone. James would probably be the one to catch her, but Sev wasn't sure yet.   
  
As for his group they would be the perfect antagonists. The bad guys. They would make it far more interesting for everyone in Hogwarts and get to have the most fun doing it. Lucius would be their charismatic bad boy leader. He would be the brains and reason and whoever else was recruited would be the muscle. Sev smiled and looked at Astaroth who nodded at him.   
  
"Just don't forget the logic." He said to Sev in a low voice as he walked past. Sev nodded.   
  
It was going to be an interesting year. 


	4. The prank that started it all

Chapter 4: The prank that started it all  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and she doesn't share. Hehehe.  
  
It had been a month since that first class now and Sev was feeling quite at home in Hogwarts. He had fallen into the daily routine of classes, work and friends that all students take advantage of. It was a steady balance, which made him happy. True it was a little boring but he was glad for the structure, unfortunately that balance was about to be broken.  
  
It was lunch on Wednesday and he was helping Malfoy with his Transfiguration. It appeared that the young McGonagall was tougher than Snape had thought she would be.  
  
"No, Lucius a slight snap of the wand will do. If you do anymore you'll make the feather explode." Sev said.  
  
"I think that class is ridiculous, Severus, but not nearly as ridiculous as Defense Against The Dark Arts." Lucius said with a sigh. Sev had to nod. The fact that their first lesson had been a charm that he had tough himself when he was five had forced him to wonder about the curriculum of the class. Why not teach them something more useful? He was completing this when Sirus walked over to him.  
  
"Why good afternoon Sevy." Sirus said cheerfully. Sev looked critically at him, a warning bell going off in his head. Black had not been nice to him since the train ride, not that he had given him any reason to be, but still something was up.  
  
"What do you need, Black?" Sev asked as he started to write on his parchment again. Lucius' cold gray eyes searched for any sign of a trick.  
  
"Just to see what you chums were up to. It looked like Malfoy was going to take someone's eye out from the Gryffindor table." Sirus said with a smile.  
  
"Well it would look like that to a Mud blood Lover like you now wouldn't it, Black?" Lucius said with his now perfected smirk. Sev Gave his own tight-lipped smile. Astaroth had been teaching them how to become perfect enigmas and they enjoyed using their new skills as much as possible.  
  
"Go bleach your roots you pansy." Sirus shot back.  
  
"Go kiss McGonagall's arse, Black." Sev said calmly as he continued to write. Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Time to run back to the kiddy table, Black. I think it's almost time for the Gryffindors to get their daily dosage of relaxants anyway." Lucius added as he looked at Sev. Sev checked his watch.  
  
"Why, Lucius I do believe your right. Well buhbyes now Black. You wouldn't want to miss a chance at medication now would you?" The dark haired youth asked. Sirus gave them a forced smile and walked away.  
  
"Well that was entertaining." Lucius said as he went back to his spell.  
  
"No, that was to easy. He's up to something." Sev answered as he shut his book. He looked over to the Gryffindor table to find Potter's crew glaring at him. Lucius watched Sev as he thought. He too looked to the other table suddenly he felt his left arm begin to tingle. He looked to see it turning scaly. Sev's arms too, were turning. Sev looked at Lucius, his dark eyes slightly wide.  
  
"What's the matter Snape, afraid of becoming uglier then you are?" Sirius called.  
  
"Dear me! It would appear that the snakes are starting to mutate." James added. The hall stopped what they were doing to look at the two boys.  
  
"Oh my God!" A Ravenclaw cried. Suddenly the Hall burst into laughter.  
  
"And the Marauders claim their first victims!" Peter cried. Sev looked at Lucius who nodded at him and then calmly stood up. They walked out of the Great Hall with as much dignity as two eleven-year-old boys in their position could muster.  
  
~ The Hospital Wing ~ "Now I want the two of you to just sit here and wait for the spell to break." The elderly nurse said with a frown.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They said and wait for her to go into her office.  
  
"They are going to pay for this." Lucius said as he tried not to scratch his arms. Sev sighed. The spell that had been cast on them not only caused the one under the spell to take on snake like skin for a day but it also shed. The spell was called "Seperentrum" and it was meant for embarrassment and to cause great discomfort for any who were under it. The skin could not be shed off for fear of what would happen to your arms when you were returned to normal, so the feeling of the skin was horrible and also ghastly to look at. Sev sat and thought. No one had ever done anything like this to him. No one. He couldn't let them get away with it. Slowly the great gears that are Severus Snapes mind began to work. Lucius watched him and wait for his friend to open his eyes. He had learned that it was best to simply let Sev think at times like these then he would decide if he liked the plan or not. Sev's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Well, have you thought of something?" he demanded.  
  
"I believe I have." Sev answered slowly. He then motioned for Lucius to come closer as he whispered his plan to his friend.  
  
"It's been two weeks now." Remus said in his quiet way to his friends as they walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Two weeks since what, Remus?" Sirius asked as he tried to hide the food that they had "rescued" on their midnight raid of the Hogwarts kitchens.  
  
"Since the prank. I thought they would have retaliated by now. You know Malfoy, he's just as hotheaded as you are." Remus answered.  
  
"They probably couldn't think of anything, or maybe Astaroth told them to mind themselves now." James said. "I wouldn't worry about it, Remus."  
  
"I suppose your-Oh no." The other three boys paled to see the sight before them.  
  
"Lets get out of here fast." James said. The other four boys nodded and ran.smack dab into the person they wanted to see least; Algus Flinch.  
  
"Oh and why are we wondering around this late at night hmmm? Did my Mrs. Norris find you? Mrs. Norris is so good at finding nasty children, so where is-OH MY GOD!!! MY CAT! SHE'S WALKING ON THE BLOOMING CEELING, PAINTED MAGANTA WITH A SIGN ON HER TAIL!" Flinch looked at the boys. "Aren't we going to be in trouble?" he asked in a malicious voice.  
  
Ok, sorry this chapter is so short and all. It's about 12:30 am and I wanted to post before I left for a trip that will last five days. I hope this chapter isn't too crappy, it's mostly laying the foundation for the rivalry. I hope that you guys liked it, now please leave me lots of reviews for when I get back. That's it, click on the little bottom that says "review", you know ya wanna. 


	5. The First Memory

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns it all.  
  
Chapter 5: The first memory.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore I swear to God that we did not do this prank." James said as they were ushered into chairs in front of the Headmaster. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sir, don't you think that if we had done that we would have laid claim to it." Peter said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well then who DID do the prank?" He asked, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Probably Snape and Malfoy." Sirius sneered.  
  
"That would make sense." Remus said thoughtfully. "I mean they have been laying low since for a few weeks now."  
  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin may I ask who you both will blame when Severus and Lucius are not handy?" Dumbledore asked in a slightly exasperated tone. James opened his mouth when there was a tapping on the window. "One moment." Dumbledore stated as he walked over to the window. He opened it and let the owl in. The Marauders shifted uncomfortably in their seats as they watched the old man take the piece of parchment, read it and, after sighing, pen a hasty reply. "You four leave please. We will discus this later." Dumbledore said as he sat down in his desk heavily.  
  
"Is something wrong, Professor?" James asked.  
  
"No." Dumbledore said hastily. "Just go back to your common room." They stood and walked out. Too bad Dumbledore didn't see the look they exchanged as they left. When he heard the door shut he slowly stood and put some powder in the fire. "Astaroth, I need to speak with you." He called.  
  
Astaroth frowned as he swept down the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons. After saying the password he swept through and the whole room went dead quiet. He internally braced himself and took a breath. His eyes, which were a strange burnt orange color, scanned the room.  
  
"Severus, come here. Dumbledore needs to speak with you." He said after he had found Severus and was sure his voice had its normal frosty sound. Sev looked steadily at his teacher before slowly getting up. Astaroth's eyes usually made Sev uneasy but that was not the case tonight. Tonight they held a look of something Sev had yet to see in them, it was a look he would soon know it very well.  
  
"Professor, what's wrong?" Narcessa Black asked. Sev was surprised to see her looking concerned.  
  
~And here I thought that her head was stuck so far up her arse that she wore the rest of her body as a hat. ~ Sev thought.  
  
"Nothing to worry about Miss Black." Astaroth said as he started to lead Sev out. They walked up to the Headmaster's office in silence. It was unnerving but Sev wasn't about to let Astaroth know that. They reached the door and the Professor stopped. "Gum Drops" he said and they went in and up.  
  
"Thank you, Astaroth. Severus please take a seat." Dumbledore said as he tried to smile at the boy. Sev felt his stomach tighten a bit as he sat down. He kept his face passive as he stared at the older man. Astaroth smirked a bit, knowing full well that Sev's cool gaze was unnerving at a time like this for even the Headmaster to be under. Dumbledore simply sat and took out the peace of parchment from his desk. "Severus, I have some bad news for you. Now I want you to know that we are here for you." Something flickered in Sev's dark eyes. Dumbledore took a breath. Severus Snape was not a slow boy, Dumbledore knew that the boy was putting two and two together and finding out that it did indeed equal four. "Your parents have-"  
  
"Died?" Sev asked, his voice surprisingly calm.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said slowly as he looked at Astaroth who simply shrugged. "You are going to live with your uncle for the time that you are not at Hogwarts." Sev started to tune out the older man then. Sev was going to live with his uncle. Severus Snape's uncle was not the most.conventional wizard ever. Well not by the old pureblood families standards anyway. First of all he was an Auror, now this would not be a problem if he would have just married a nice pureblood witch, his cousin Matilda for example, instead of choosing to immerse himself in his work on the rights of god- only-knows-what. Now if he had married Matilda he would have inherited a fairly large sum of money for himself and his only slightly sadistic sister, Sev's mother. However being that he choose to strip himself of the burden of the Snape family name both children inherited nothing. For all Sev knew his grandparents had buried themselves with their money, a notion that did not strike Sev as strange at all. Sev was pondering if maybe he SHOULD think that notion strange when Dumbledore called his name. He focused his dark eyes on the Headmaster once again. "Severus are you alright. I know that the death of parents to a student can be a shocking thing-"  
  
"Sir, my mother did the best that she could for me but the man who called himself my father wasn't really. He just lived with us because my mother didn't think she could do any better for herself. Low self esteem is a horrible thing really." Sev said calmly. Dumbledore looked at Sev closely, trying to see a flicker of emotion in his dark eyes. After finding none he sat back with a sigh.  
  
"Very well Severus. I'll let you know when your uncle owls me with information on the funeral. You may go back to your common room now." He said. Sev nodded and stood up. After nodding at both Professors he left the office. Dumbledore waited till he left to shoot a worried look at Astaroth. The tall man simple shrugged again and left the room. Dumbledore sighed and took out some paperwork.  
  
Sev walked down the halls slowly. He wasn't sure that he wanted to go back to the common room at all. Everyone would want to know why he'd been called to Dumbledore's office and then he'd have to answer questions. Sev never liked being asked questions, it was an invasion of privacy damnit. He was walking down the stairs very slowly when he heard a noise behind him. He turned, wand out and ready for who ever his assailant may be. He saw no one. Sev knew he had heard someone and so he stood perfectly still, trying to use every sense in his body to find the person. After five minutes he turned again. Then he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and forgot a very important thing about turning around on stairs, whoever you turn to see will probably use your momentum against you and then you will go flying. I don't care if you're a cat person with all the grace in the world; this is a fact. This is also what happened to Sev. He tumbled down the stairs with just enough time to realize what had happened when he hit the bottom.  
  
"Shit." He whispered to himself. He groped for his wand till someone stood on his hand.  
  
"Good evening Snivellus." Sev frowned at the sound of Sirius' voice. He raised his head to see that all of Potter's gang was there.  
  
"What do you need, Black?" Sev asked. Then he frowned a bit. "And whatever happened to calling me 'Sevy', not that it is much better then 'Snivellus'- "  
  
"Do you have ADD or something?" James asked, looking slightly confused.  
  
"What makes you ask me that?" Sev asked as he turned to the hazel-eyed boy.  
  
"Well you just went from one subject to an entirely different one. Wait, what?" James now seemed completely confused. Sev smirked and raised an eyebrow. Remus frowned at Sev, after realizing that Sev was making a fool out of his friend.  
  
"Shut it Snivellus. Now tell us about the prank that you and Malfoy pulled." Remus said.  
  
"What prank?" Sev asked innocently, or as innocently as he could manage.  
  
"You know what prank." Peter said; blue eyes gleaming as he stepped next to Remus. Sev raised an eyebrow. Who would have thought that Peter could have such a backbone when thrown into the mix with these three? Sev took in a breath as he stalled for time.  
  
"You heard Peter Snivellus, answer us." Sirius said.  
  
"Back off, Black." A cold voice drawled. Sev didn't need to look to know who it was. The cavalry had come, so to speak. Lucius stood flanked by some of Slytherins finest. Sirius glared at the shorter boy.  
  
"Or what Malfoy, you gonna call your daddy to come here." Lucius rolled his gray eyes.  
  
"Obviously I don't need that type of help. Though my father would because I'm not an embarrassment to MY family like you." Lucius said with a smile. That comment hit a nerve because Sirius was flying at Lucius quicker then you could say 'cleansweep'. James and Remus grabbed him and started to drag him off. James said something to the effect of "This isn't over!" as they rounded the corner.  
  
"This isn't over?" Sev repeated as a question as he shook his head. "How.clichéd." Lucius snickered.  
  
"Did you expect any better of them? They're Gryffindors for Gods sake, Severus. They're supposed to run blindly into danger and play hero, not come up with witty comebacks." The blond boy said as he helped him up.  
  
"Why did the Headmaster need you?" Avery asked as he put his wand back into his robes. Sev fixed his gaze on him. Avery was small for a boy their age but had strength enough to make up for it. Avery stared back and Sev noticed the look that most crazy people have. The kind where they look at something or someone for hours but then all of a sudden they have to dart their eyes everywhere at once, almost as if they're making up for lost time or something. In short, Avery was not all there and Sev was sure he was only going to get worse as he got older.  
  
"He wanted to tell me that my mum and my stepfather had died." Sev said and he looked to the ground. He felt Lucius stop next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus." Lucius began. Then he stood still and looked at the wall as if trying to find words that he needed to say suddenly written on there, Sev smiled. This was the first time he had ever seen Lucius Malfoy at a loss for words.  
  
"Don't worry Lucius. I'm fine." Sev said and he started to walk down to the dungeons.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sev sighed a bit. He turned and faced them, black eyes cool.  
  
"Lucius, fools wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked easily-weak people." Sev then paused for both effect and a breath. "I am not a weak person." Lucius stood and stared at him. Then slowly he nodded and smirked.  
  
"Alright then Severus. I just don't want to be around when all of your bottled up emotions and sad memories came out." He said. Sev nodded. And the boys started down the stairs. Sev then sat down on the couch with his book as if nothing had happened. Anyone who so much as came near the group of boys where scared away by the sight of McNair and Avery setting chess pieces on fire with their wands. Slowly Sev drifted off to sleep. He dreamed. Sev always did hate dreaming. He dreamed off his mother. She was tall, thin, dark haired and dark eyed, as most of the Snapes are. He dreamed of her telling him that she had once been in love.  
  
"I was so in love with your real father, Severus. He made me want to laugh, cry and tare my hair out all at the same time. It is the most wonderful, yet awful feeling ever. It's not logical or easy yet it's wonderful. I want you to guard yourself against it Severus. It will get you nowhere in life. Look at me. Now your wonderful, I don't regret you ever but look at my life. I live with a man who treats us terribly and am poor. I don't think that love is real Severus. It's all just one huge fucking lie." Here she'd paused to take anther swig of the fire whisky she was drinking. She tried to focus her large dark eyes on him. Then his stepfather had come in. There had been yet anther fight. On a good day his mother would win, that day however had not been a good day. She was to drunk to even talk anymore, let alone wave her wand correctly. He'd just sat there and watched. He had only been six at the time and there was nowhere else for him to go. Nowhere to run. Sev awoke with a start. He was in the Slytherin common room. It had to be about two in the morning and everyone had left. Sev shivered a bit and grabbed a blanket. He then cleared his mind and prepared to go back to sleep.  
  
~ I am not a weak person. ~ He thought to himself as his eyes closed.  
  
AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I read the fifth and realized I had so much to put in and I've been trying to plan it all out in my head before I would write. I hope this was a decent chapter. AAN: Band camp starts for me tomorrow. Now this means that I'm not going to have much time for writing in the next two weeks and then school starts. I'll update this and my other stories as much as possible. I don't want to put up a chapter just for the sake of having on up though, so please be patient. Ok, now please review. I hope you guys liked this. 


	6. Cyrus

Chapter 6: Cyrus  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; they all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
"All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window"  
-" In the End", Linkin Park  
  
Sev sat in Dumbledore's office with his hands folded on his lap. It was a few nights after Dumbledore had told him the news about the death of his parents and they had finally received word from his uncle. The funeral would be held today once Se's uncle came for him. Dumbledore had told him to wait in his office while he made arrangements with Sev's teachers. He had also given Sev a small parcel. Sev had opened it and his thin lips tightened as he reached in and took out its contents.  
  
"A pensive?" Sev asked as he held up the small ball.  
  
"Yes, Severus. I believe in the hard times ahead every student ought to have one, you all need a place to keep your memories whether they be happy or sad." Dumbledore said in a soft voice. For a moment he looked very old and very tired to Sev. This thought only made Sev's lips tighten more. He sat there unsure of what to say as the older man stared off at the wall as if her where seeing some vision playing itself out on the wall.  
  
"Thank you sir, but what hard times do you mean?" Sev asked after the silence had become more then unnerving.  
  
"Hmm?" Dumbledore had fixed his blue, sad-looking eyes on the boy who sat across from him. Then he seemed to realize what he had said and smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about Severus. Now I want you to wait here till your uncle comes, do you mind waiting alone?" Dumbledore asked as he stood up.  
  
"No sir. I'll be fine." Sev watched as Dumbledore nodded, stood up and then left the room. Sev sighed and looked at the Pensive.  
  
~Wonder what he meant by hard times. ~ Sev thought and then took out his wand. He read about Pensives and was fairly sure that he could put his memories in it without having an adult teach him. He focused in on the memory of a few nights ago, put his wand to his temple. The he tried to imagine that night right down to the smell of old stone as he had landed on it and yet have it all stretch till it was like thread. Sev took a deep breath, his eyes shut in concentration. Perhaps this was a little bit more difficult then he had imagined but there was no turning back now. When he felt the memory was stretched adequately he imagined pulling it out of his mind. Slowly he pulled the wand away from his head. He opened his eyes to find that he had indeed pulled a small silver thread and it was attached to his wand. He then lowered the memory into his Pensive. Sev smirked a bit at the ball.  
  
"Pretty proud of yourself hmm?" Sev almost dropped the Pensive when he heard the voice. He turned quickly to see a tall, think man leaning in the shadows by the fireplace. The man straightened to his full height, which seemed quite daunting, and stepped into the light. Sev then saw a hooked noise, and a thin face with chilling dark eyes staring at him. He smirked again.  
  
"Perhaps." Sev said. The man now smirked.  
  
"Well you should be. Not many wizards can do that they're first try, let alone if they taught themselves from a book. You did teach yourself didn't you?" The man asked. Sev nodded. "Good." The man then sat down and they studied each other in silence till Dumbledore came back in. He looked between the two of them and wondered what he'd missed.  
  
"Cyrus Snape. It's been too long." He said finally. Cyrus took his eyes off the boy and gave a thin-lipped smile. He then rose gracefully to shake Dumbledore's hand.  
  
"My work is very demanding sir." Cyrus said softly. Dumbledore nodded with a smile.  
  
"It's important work, Cyrus and only a certain type of wizard can do it. Now how long do you think Severus will be staying with you after the funeral?" Dumbledore asked. Cyrus looked at Sev, who simply shrugged.  
  
"He'll be back by tomorrow evening." Cyrus said simply.  
  
"Tomorrow evening? Don't you two want to talk about your sister, his mother? Besides you have to make plans for holidays." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The dead don't need to be talked about all the time. They need the peace of mind to move on. As for knowing what to during vacations I think we already have a plan, Right Severus?" Cyrus said as he turned his dark eyes to Severus. Sev simply shrugged again.  
  
"Ah the ambiguous shrug. Well I suppose you two do know each other well enough by now. Allright Severus, I'll see you tomorrow. Cyrus I am so sorry-" Dumbledore started but was cut off by Cyrus raising his hand for quiet. He then motioned for Sev to follow him and threw some powder in the fire.  
  
"Call for the Snape mansion boy." Cyrus said as he pushed Sev into the fire.  
  
"The Snape mansion." Sev cried and he was whirled into a tunnel of dust and light.  
  
The "Snape mansion" was a drafty, large house that looked as though it had never really been lived in. Sure they're where family pictures and chairs but everything was so old and formal that Snape could never believe that children had grown up there. The chairs where stiff and hard, and the house was full of little surprises. Severed hands, different enchanted items and haughty pictures filled every room and hallway of the house. Sev was contemplating about all of this after the funeral. He had been sitting across from his uncle who was staring at the fire. Cyrus' black eyes were troubled but Sev couldn't quite figure out why. The funeral had gone perfectly. There where just enough mourners, though no one really cried, people talked in hushed tones and the food afterward was wonderful. It was a proper funeral and everyone had said so. Then again people had said a lot of things, none was that it was a shame that his mother was dead or anything like that of course. Sev sighed. His uncle had no reason to look so worried. Then again, Dumbledore seemed worried as well. Sev wondered what could make both of them worried. Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards every and his uncles' job, for the very little Sev knew about it, seemed very dangerous at times. So why where they both worried?  
  
"Severus, did your mother ever tell you who your real father was?" Cyrus asked suddenly. Sev looked surprised for a moment but then Cyrus saw him look almost defensive.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sev asked.  
  
"Oh pleas Severus. Everyone knows that man wasn't your real father so I want to know if your mother told you who was." Cyrus asked. Sev frowned a bit at his uncle as he studied him. For how thin his face was it almost seemed strong, as if it had once been but then to many hard years had tried to steal that away. His dark eyes wheren't exactly empty but they weren't full of emotion like Dumbledore's. There where lines from laughing around his mouth but they wheren't very deep, almost as if he had only laughed a little but when he had it had been enough to trace the thin lines. His hands where long and thin, almost like piano players but not nearly so fine. Sev had known this man his whole life and yet still didn't understand him. Understanding however was not the problem at hand. The problem was whether or not Sev trusted him. His uncle sat very still and calm before him, letting him think. Sev always liked when people let him think. Logic and reason are wonderful gifts, if they wheren't then they would not be so highly prized by the Greeks. That was one of Sev's mottos. Sev then looked at the fire in the fireplace.  
  
"No she didn't." He said finally. His uncle nodded. While most people would have been angry at Sev for taking so long to give such a simple answer Cyrus was not. He understood Severus and how his brain worked and he knew the boy would never answer a question like that hastily. He could see the gears in Sev's head working. He was thinking hard on something.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Severus?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"Nothing." Sev said softly. Cyrus frowned at him.  
  
"Don't you dare lie to me. I know your mulling over something and I want to know what it is. Who knows, maybe I can even help you." Cyrus said. Sev snorted but then sighed when he saw his uncle serious. He looked at the fire closely.  
  
"Dumbledore said that there was going to be hard times in the future and then you wanted to know about my father. I'm wondering why you two are so worried." Sev said finally. Cyrus nodded. The older man stood and began to pace. He stopped and started again three times before he finally stopped and looked at Sev.  
  
"There are fears about a wizard who is trying to gain power. People are worried about what he'll do, to everyone. We don't know much about him yet. We just know that he's starting to gain support and he could be very dangerous if he gets that support he needs." Cyrus said finally. Sev frowned a bit.  
  
"Your worried about some crazy zealot?" Sev asked.  
  
"To be quite honest yes." Cyrus said matter-of-factly. The two stared at each other for a few minuets till Sev dropped his gaze.  
  
"What does he want to do with his power?" Sev asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, all I know is that he wants it and that those who stand in his way will be in great danger." Cyrus looked around the room. He frowned suddenly. "I've told you too much now, you're just a child-"  
  
"I am not just a child. I understand things. I learn things." Sev cried.  
  
"Yes but do you really understand them, Severus? You had to grow up too quickly, it happens to some of us. However, now you have a chance to get a semblance of childhood fun at Hogwarts. I want you to take advantage of that Severus. You can't just try to be grown up and take on grown up problems all the time, if you do you'll be dead before your forty. Life's already too short, trust me when I say that one day you'll wake up and wonder where all the time went. Don't waste your time at Hogwarts, Severus." With that Cyrus walked out of the room leaving Sev with his own thoughts. Sev shook his head, wondering how he could possibly go to sleep with the new information he had and how he could possibly get more. Perhaps Malfoy could help him. Sev smiled a bit to himself, after all the boys needed a hobby and Sev had just found the perfect topic to research.  
  
AN: Yes I am alive. I'm so sorry this took so long for me to write. Who ever said that Senior is your easiest year in high school needs to be drug out into the street and beaten. I've been really busy with Research paper, choir, band, auditions and homework. Also I hit a wall. Yep I had writers block and had to write a different story for a while. However Sev has been bashing my head in with a beaters club so I have had to update. I hope it isn't too terrible. Again though I am sorry for taking so long. Now some I need to say thank you to some people.  
  
Me: I'm glad you like my story so much. Yes you're right about the caliber, or lack there of, of some of the stories that seem to be taking over the site. I'm glad you like mine.   
  
,: Whee I updated, look. LOL.  
  
Ray: Wow, thanks. I hope I can help get you through the school year. I know it's been tough for me so far. Hang in there and I'll keep writing when I can.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Your comments mean a lot. I promise to try to get the next chapter out sooner. 


	7. Falling Snow

Chapter Seven: Falling Snow Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
"Mark  
What was it about that night  
Roger  
What was it about that night  
Both  
Connection - in an isolating age  
Mark  
For once the shadows gave way to light  
Roger  
For once the shadows gave way to light  
Both  
For once I didn't disengage  
Both  
Dying in America  
At the end of the millennium  
We're dying in America  
To come into our own  
And when you're dying in America  
At the end of the millennium  
You're not alone  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone"  
-"What You Own" from RENT  
  
Sev sat and rubbed his temples. Since the funeral he had recruited Lucius, Avery and Mcnair to help him try and find records on Lord Voldamort. Unfortunately they wheren't finding much and it was soon to be Christmas. Everything in the Castile had taken on a festive look. Trees where in the Great Hall, and the dungeons where freezing. It was hard enough to concentrate on schoolwork let alone trying to find a dark wizard who didn't seem to be in any written scrap of parchment anywhere.  
  
"This is just the same, Severus. Nothing. No Lord Voldamort." Lucius said as he pushed back a strand of blond hair and looked out the window. It had been snowing for two days now and outside Hogwarts it looked like a winter wonderland. Sev looked up to see his friend smiling a little. For some reason the thought of a white Christmas made Lucius happy. He couldn't fathom why anyone would want a lot of troublesome snow lying around but then again he'd never really done anything but stayed inside when it snowed. McNair was examining the piece of parchment that Avery had been writing on. The brown-haired boy looked outside then started to draw on it. Sev looked at Lucius who's gray eyes where lazily settled on the parchment. Suddenly he snatched it from them.  
  
"What have we here?" Sev asked with a smirk.  
  
"It would appear to be, my God, Severus you won't believe it."  
  
"What?" Sev took the parchment and his eyes widened for a moment. Then he started examining it.  
  
"It's nothing, Severus." Avery said, in his jumpy way as Malfoy kept them from taking the parchment back. Sev waved the comment away and started to read it out loud so that Lucius could hear him.  
  
"Falling Snow"  
  
The snow continues to fall Soft and soundless On the ground it leaves a powdery mess It makes everything else feel small  
  
You don't know if it's beautiful With it's sheen How it makes you dream It makes you brain dull  
  
Or if it is death without a soul With it's callous and it's cold How it will make you fold For you the bell will toll  
  
It swirls and is tossed It lets itself ride the wind Trying to get us pinned Then we are simply lost  
  
You will know While you watch the falling snow  
  
Sev sat looking at the poem. It was in Avery's incomparable scrawl with drawings of snow all around it. It swirled and they're where drifts and flakes in perfect detail around the margins.  
  
"You draw the snow, McNair?" Lucius asked as he took the parchment from Sev. McNair looked around at the other three boys then nodded slowly. "They are very good." Lucius said slowly. His eyes took in every detail. "Sev look at the drifts, you almost feel like you could touch them." Sev nodded and looked over at the two boys.  
  
"Why Avery and McNair, I never know you had it in you. Poets and artists." Sev said as he shook his head.  
  
"It takes all kinds of people." Lucius said with a smile.  
  
"Y-you two like it?" McNair asked.  
  
"Yes, it's very good. When did you get this talent?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Well we where dared too, by my sister. She said we where stupid so we wanted to show her that we could do something creative so I wrote a poem and he drew around it." Avery said, he fixed his large eyes on Sev. "She really liked it so we kept it up." Lucius smirked and Sev gave a nod. Then the tall boy stood and stretched.  
  
"Let's leave. We won't find anything else today." Sev said as he cracked his neck.  
  
"Good idea Severus. One can only work so much." Lucius said and handed the poem back to Avery who pocked it carefully. They walked outside into the snow in contemplative silence. Sev was lost in his own thoughts. Avery and McNair had actual talent, who would have thought it? Sev was just glad that they could use that as an outlet instead of oh say, killing small rodents or something. The snow crunched under his feet and that made Sev think about the poem. He wondered why the snow, which was so light felt so solid under his feet? Why when he shut his eyes it almost seemed like the snow made a sound as it fell, though it wasn't a normal sound. It was just to quiet, and yet somehow made a sound. His thoughts where interrupted by till a snowball wized by McNair's head. He growled a bit and looked around.  
  
"There." He said simply and pointed toward a huge drift.  
  
"I bet you it's some Gryffindors." Lucius sneered.  
  
"Hehehe, all out in the snow without their mittens." Avery said, a crooked smile on his face. Sev looked at the drift then at his friends. A tight- lipped smile spread across his face.  
  
"Lets get them." He said. Lucius smiled and started giving commands.  
  
"Whooooooooo." Avery cried as he threw snow in the direction of the drift. Sure enough out came the Marauders.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Avery." Sirius cried as he shook snow out of his thick black hair.  
  
"Poor Black, did he muss your hair?" Sev taunted as he spelled a shield around he and his friends. Soon a full-fledged snowball war broke out. Snow and magic where used, it wound up being Remus and Sev who made the shields so they got hit the most. Anyone who happened to be stupid enough to walk by got fell victim, including an extremely angry Professor McGonagall who wanted all of them to be put in detention immediately. However Dumbledore intervened by reminding her that "boys will be boys" and they needed to play. Three hours later the boys drug themselves into the school. All of them where too tired and cold to even try to threaten each other or think that they had missed dinner but instead trudged up to their Common Rooms. As he slipped into bed Sev couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe his uncle was right an maybe there was something to be said for acting like a kid. Not the he would ever tell him that or that he was going to let it happen to often. It was just a nice change. With that resolution in mind Sev drifted off into sleep.  
  
AN: Sorry this is so short. I'm sick and I hope it turned out ok. I just wanted to give McNair and Avery a little character development, and I thought it would be nice to let Sev have fun in the snow. ;) Please review and thanks 


	8. Malfoy family fun and time flies

Chapter 8: Malfoy family fun and time flies  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
Time passed quickly, as it often does when you get older, at Hogwarts. Before Sev knew it Christmas had come and gone. He had gone with Lucius for a very cold type of Christmas. The family said very little to each other and the exchanging of presents was more of a boring type of ceremony then anything else. Gifts where brought by the House Elves and then put aside. All the same it was one of the best Christmases that Sev had ever known. Afterward Lucius pulled Sev aside.  
  
"After my parents are asleep we will look through my father's study to see if we can find anything on this Lord Voldamort fellow. If there is anything to know about him my father will." The blond hissed. Sev nodded. He certainly didn't want Mr. Malfoy to catch them and kick him out but his thirst for knowledge was more powerful then his worry. The two boys waited through the rest for the day and then when they went down for dinner they found a very surprising person there. Sirus Black stood with a scowl on his face.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Sev whispered, his black eyes gleaming as he saw Sirius back away from the stairs a bit.  
  
"A cousin or something. Father invites everyone here for Christmas day." Lucius said with a shrug. "His younger brother isn't half as bad as he is. He'll be coming to Hogwarts in a few years. HE won't disappoint the family by being sorted into Gryffindor." Sev didn't have to look at Lucius to know that he was sneering. They reached the foot of the stairs to find Sirius's dark eyes narrowed at them.  
  
"Now, now, Sirius. Don't you know how to behave at anther person's home?" Lucius asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, glaring at your host is most inappropriate." Sev added.  
  
"Though a disgrace like him wouldn't know better I suppose." Lucius said with a sigh. He started to walk past Sirius and shook his head.  
  
"I know how to treat people, Malfoy. It's you who is the disgrace. You and the whole family." Sirius said in a soft voice.  
  
"Oh really, and why is that?" Lucius asked as he spun around.  
  
"Because you're a bunch of hypocrites. You give money to charities you don't believe in then boss those stupid house elves around. Do you know what the goal of my families House Elf is, Snape?" Sirius demanded, as he suddenly looked Sev in the eyes for the first time since their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
"Don't badger my company. Black." Lucius hissed. Sirius ignored Lucius, his dark gaze barring into Sev's.  
  
"Do you know, Snape?" He asked and took a step toward the other dark- haired boy.  
  
"No." Sev said finally. Sirius nodded.  
  
"I didn't think you would. His goal in life is to have his head put on the wall in our house." Sirius said. His eyes became dark. "They think that's what's right for them. They think it's right for them to be treated like they aren't equal just because they're stupid, which isn't even their fault because we won't let them learn-"  
  
"Stop making such an uproar, Black." Lucius said, reminding Sev that he was still there. "It's uncivilized."  
  
"Then I'm uncivilized!" Sirius hissed. "I'm uncivilized because I think House Elves should be treated fairly, and werewolves and Muggles, yes Malfoy Muggles. They aren't stupid. They have the right ideas; look at what happened in America recently. Their civil rights movement, it's brilliant. People helping people who have been stomped on all their lives. If we just tried that we could do it. Don't you see, Snape? I thought maybe you would because your family wasn't rich because you uncle has some sense. He didn't want your families' money because he didn't believe it what was happening to get it. It's wrong, Snape! I thought maybe you saw that, but I guess you haven't." Here Sirius stopped to take in a deep breath to calm himself. He looked at Sev carefully. "Unless you do know it and you just pretend to be ignorant. If you do that's worse then being one of them because they don't know better. Do you know, Snape? Are you just pretending?" Sirius demanded. Sev kept his face calm. He saw past Sirius to Lucius who looked outraged. Sirius took anther step toward Sev. He wanted to see what was happening inside Sev, he wanted to see outrage, fear, passion or something. Too bad Sev would never give that to him.  
  
"Sirius Black!" a shrill voice pieced the air and made both of the dark- haired break their gaze. A tall woman with flashing eyes came running over to Sirius and glowered at him. "How dare you! It's bad enough you spout this garage at home but here, where we are guests." She took a breath; she was literally shaking with rage.  
  
"It isn't garage, mother. It's the truth." Sirius said.  
  
"Enough!" She hissed. "Your going home and that is that." She grabbed him and pulled him over to the fireplace.  
  
"Think about it, Snape. I think you know." Sirius called as he was then pushed into the fireplace and disappeared. Mrs. Black turned around, her face flushed and eyes were like black fire. She saw everyone was looking at her.  
  
"Heh, children." She said with a smile. "I'm so sorry he said that. It's that school. They need to be much more selective. It really is a nuisance when you teach a child then they come home and say such horrible things."  
  
"Of course." Mrs. Malfoy said as she put a hand on Mrs. Black's shoulder. "Though I am so glad our Draco came home alright, and look at his friend Severus Snape. Both of them perfectly normal with the right kind of ideas." The tall blond women said as other people nodded their agreement. Sev simply looked at Lucius who was nodding.  
  
"I would NEVER want to disgrace my family." He drawled. His mother and started to lead people to the dinning room.  
  
"What riffraff." Lucius said to Sev. "I mean the only thing he could have done that would have been worse is brought Lupin as his date. Filthy half- breed." Lucius said.  
  
"Yes, would be terrible." Sev said as he walked into the kitchen. He could only imagine the punishment Sirius would be receiving later. Severus didn't feel very hungry during dinner, which was easily concealed by the fact that he never ate all that much to begin with. Sev did know and he understood Sirius' point. The whole situation was ridicules and the contestation at the table only proved it. He felt almost bad for not saying anything, but not that bad. Being friends with the dream team would never help him. It would only hurt him, he needed to protect himself, and he would not force his uncle to do it. He was relieved when dinner was over and people left. He and Lucius went upstairs and pretended to get into bed till they heard Lucius parents come up the stairs arguing. Lucius said that they always argued; it didn't bother him.  
  
~It means stability. ~ Sev thought as he saw his friend read a magazine. Finally the noise ceased and Lucius swung his legs off his bed. The Malfoys had plenty of rooms but Lucius said he wanted Sev to stay in his room so he could make sure he got a proper night sleep and didn't waste his whole vacation reading. Mrs. Malfoy had found this very amusing till she saw just how much Sev did enjoy reading, and then she had been shocked.  
  
"He's such a studious little boy." She has whispered to one of the many family members only a few hours before.  
  
"Ready?" Lucius asked. Sev nodded and they headed downstairs. They crept through many rooms till they reached the study. Sev wasn't sure if they would really find anything. To him Mr. Malfoy seemed like the type of man who would lock up anything that he deemed of importance, then again Lucius had found many things that his father didn't want him to find before. The room was fairly large; with books that lined the walls till they reached a window, which seemed purposeless for it was always covered by heavy velvet drapes. There where some high backed chairs and wooden tables in the room and in the middle of it all sat Mr. Malfoy's desk. Sev smiled a bit as he rested his hand on the cool Mahogany. Here, he could work.  
  
"You check the desk and I'll look through books." He said. Lucius nodded. He knew it was against Sev principals to look through adults' things unless there was no other way and besides he could scan books much faster then Lucius could. They set to work, Sev scanning the titles and Lucius looking through the large desk. Lucius sighed after he looked through yet anther- hidden drawer.  
  
"Good God, Sev it must be early morning now. Let's give it a rest." He asked.  
  
"Five more minuets, Lucius. That's all then I'll give up for the rest of vacation." The blond thought this over and then nodded. It would be nice to have Sev not worrying about this Lord Voldamort for a few days. He continued his search knowing that Sev hadn't stopped his. Suddenly he found a small piece of parchment. "Hello, and what are you?" He asked softly. The parchment his father and his friends used was different, thicker and well richer. This was older and much more thin. He was about to open it when the lights snapped on.  
  
"Good morning boys, what are you up too?" Lucius felt fear rack through him as he saw his father at the door, gray eyes steely.  
  
"We where looking for something." Sev said. Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he walked in. He was a tall man unlike Lucius who was slighter, more like his mother. Mr. Malfoy had a commanding presence and Lucius thought that Sev ought to be more afraid then he seemed.  
  
"Really, pray tell me what. Perhaps I can help you find it." Mr. Malfoy said, an eerie smile on his face. Sev sighed a bit. It was quite clear to him that Lucius' father was not quite all there. The man's eyes may not have darted to and fro like Avery's but they didn't need to, it was far too obvious.  
  
"We where looking for information on Lord Voldamort." Sev said. He decided on the direct approach. He found this had very interesting affects on adults. He was glad to find that this situation did not bear different effects. Mr. Malfoy blinked at Sev for a minuet. Lucius watched on, his gray eyes darting between his friend and his father. Suddenly Mr. Malfoy started to cackle. Yes cackle. His laugh was not easy and low like Lucius, or small and nervous like his wife's. It was a cackle that would do William Shakespeare's witches proud. Mr. Malfoy stopped and smiled at Sev.  
  
"So you want to know about Voldamort?" He asked and took a step toward Sev.  
  
"Yes sir." Sev said, hoping that he would not be getting himself and Lucius into any more trouble. With a person like Lucius father reaction is, unfortunately unpredictable. Almost like playing Russian roulette, you never knew if what you said would have a bullet flying at your temple or the safe soft "click" of a gun. Mr. Malfoy nodded a bit to himself as his smile grew. His gray eyes scanned the room. Finally he took Sev by the color of his shirt.  
  
" I'll be sure to tell him that." Mr. Malfoy said as his unblinking eyes bore into Sev's. "You boys run up to bed now. You won't find anything here, maybe if your good I'll tell you later." Mr. Malfoy started to laugh again as he released Sev. " Go on now, up to bed." He laughed again as Lucius handed him the paper and hurried out the door. "I'll tell your mother to let you sleep in." Lucius then nodded and shut the door. Mr. Malfoy laugh continued and sent a chill up Sev's spine. The boys hurried up into Lucius room and after he had shut the door Sev said.  
  
"Malfoy, your father has to be one of the craziest men I have ever seen."  
  
"You should see what he does to people he doesn't like." Lucius said as he slipped into bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the year passed quickly. Tests, studies, pranks and scraps made the time fly for Sev and before he knew it was time for him to leave the school that he was actually starting to grow quite fond of. The ride home was much different then the ride to school. Sev sat in a compartment with Lucius and their friends. There was no Peter Pettigrew running in, or any of the other self proclaimed Marauders. Sirius seemed to have realized that Sev wasn't going to join him in his proclamations against the unfair treatment of House Elves. Sev knew too much about the unfair treatment of the poor to say anything. The train stopped and after saying goodbye to his friends he walked toward his uncle.  
  
"How was your year?" Cyrus asked as he fell into step with the boy.  
  
"It was interesting." Sev said simply. Cyrus smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
Wheee, anther chapter done. Sorry this took so long. I just did a rough outline of what I want to happen in this story and the next two parts of it. Yep there will be two parts after this. I hope this chapter was pretty allright, I'm sorry to rush through Sev's first year but I need to move on, I have a lot to write and I need to get past the next to years, which might be a lot shorter then what I wrote for this one.  
  
If you have any ideas for what you want to happen in the next two years (2nd and 3rd) then please tell me. I could use some input. THANKS EVERYONE!  
  
Be on the lookout for the next chapter, which will start Sev's second year!!!  
  
~Rosaline 


	9. Year by year we’re falling like stars

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Isn't that sad?  
  
Chapter 9: Year by year we're falling like stars   
  
Sev's summer flew by. Before he knew it he was packing up to go back to Hogwarts for anther year. Sev found this and his third year to be rather pointless. There where certain memories that would stick out in his mind.   
  
Second years took flying lessons because they weren't allowed to have brooms till then. It was all a way to discourage students from flying before they where of age to be on their house teams. Sev had never really ridden a broom and he was actually a bit nervous about it. This wasn't like Potions or his other classes where he could just read about it and be able to do it. This was something that you had to just have the skill to do. Sev didn't think he would have the skill to do it. Unfortunately he was right. Sure he was able to get the broom to float, that had given him a false sense of security…until he got on the broom that is. He got thrown off almost immediately, in fact he was sent to the hospital wing. What he remember was trying to hold onto the broom for dear life, hearing Potter and Black laughing then flying off. It was not something that he was going to live down easily.   
  
Lucius was still his friend and sometimes Sev worried that he was starting to lean on the group of strange friends he had acquired. He had always been a very independent person and he didn't like the thought of needing anyone. Even his Uncle Cyrus wasn't allowed to get too close. This didn't seem to bother him all that much he simply gave Sev a small smile and would go about his business. One of the few people who didn't take kindly to being pushed away was Professor Astaroth. The older man simply would not let Sev shut him out.   
  
"Severus Snape, one day you will learn that to survive in this world you must lean on people. I would like you to know that you can trust me and learn that lesson now instead of when I am dead and gone."   
  
"You won't die anytime soon, Professor so what's the rush?" Sev asked with a sneer.   
  
"You simply do not understand. None of you do." The red and gray-haired professor said as he walked away in his slow prowl.   
  
"What do you mean we don't understand?" Sev asked.  
  
"You are all growing up in a dangerous time, Severus. It may not seem that way now but it will soon enough. You all have so much more to learn then what is in your bloody books before it all happens. I haven't the time nor the means to teach you." Astaroth said and shook his head in a flustered way.  
  
"Teach us what sir? What are you and Dumbledore so concerned over? Is it that Lord Voldamort?" Sev asked as he hurried to keep up with the tall man's stride.  
  
"Voldamort is none of your concern." Astaroth hissed and hurried away. Sev stood there and sighed in frustration.   
  
  
  
The search for Lord Voldamort did continue, but it wasn't all that necessary. By Sev's third year he was starting to be named in the Daily Prophet quite a bit for Muggle-related hate crimes. These crimes however did not really hit Hogwarts till December, right before Christmas break.   
  
That day at breakfast Dumbledore received an owl the same time as Peter Pettigrew did. Dumbledore opened his first, read it, and his face grew grave.   
  
"Peter Pettigrew report to my office immediately." The Headmaster cried just as Peter was about to open his own letter. Peter's usually ruddy face went pale. The rest of the Marauders looked worried. Sev snickered as he wondered what prank the boy was to be blamed for. He was hoping it was the one where Lucius' hair had been changed into the most ghastly color of puke green. It had been all James's idea but that didn't really matter at the moment. Peter shakily got up and followed the Headmaster out. The other three boys looked at each other, waited for the teachers to be distracted then bolted out the door. Sev nudged Lucius and they followed. They got their in time to see the Marauders burst into the Headmasters office.  
  
"Sir, whatever it was Peter didn't do it! It was all my fault I swear-"  
  
"Mr. Black,"  
  
"No, I did it all. Don't' punish Peter-"  
  
"Mr. Potter,"  
  
"Sir,-"  
  
"MR. LUPIN! All of you please be still. Your friend is not in any trouble. He has just received…some…"  
  
"My dad has been killed." Peter burst out. The silence in the room was like a huge weight that even the two Slytherins in the hall could feel.   
  
"Who did it?" Sirius said finally. His voice was low and threatening. Sev heard what sounded like Remus' footsteps move toward Peter. No doubt he was trying to comfort the smaller boy.   
  
"A group organizing under Lord Voldamort. They call themselves Death Eaters." Dumbledore said finally.   
  
"Why? Why would anyone want to kill someone else?" Remus' soft voice asked.  
  
"That. I'm afraid, is a question that people have been asking for years. I also and sorry to say that I think people will be asking it for many more years." Dumbledore said. "Peter, you may go home whenever you wish." Sev heard the Marauders start to move out of the office. Sev quickly charmed himself and Lucius to become invisible for the few minuets it would take for the other boys to leave. As they walked down the hall Sev saw that Peter was crying silently, Remus' one arm around his shoulders, James on his other side and Sirius in the front walking as though he dared anyone to say something to any of them.   
  
"Sirius." Peter said finally as they rounded the corner.  
  
"Yah, Pete?"   
  
"Your right. There is no such thing as a merry Christmas."   
  
Toward the Spring more deaths hit Hogwarts and Sev started to understand what Astaroth had meant. Students where scared to go home in the summer. No one really wanted to leave Hogwarts, that is unless it was to go to Hogsmead. There was an interesting thing that happened on one such trip. James Potter was trying to impress some girls by catching a small snitch that he carried in his pocket when he fell and hit Lily Evens into the mud. Needless to say she was not happy.   
  
"Potter what is the matter with you? Can't you see behind those glasses?" She cried as Sirius howled with laughter.   
  
"Sorry Evens, what's your problem anyway?" James asked as he tried not to look hurt about the comment about his glasses. Most people knew he was sensitive about having to wear them.   
  
"My, problem? Potter, you walk around trying to impress every girl around and you don't care who you have to knock down in the process, quite literally. You have such an ego I'm surprised you can fit your head into a door." Lily cried.  
  
"Ouch. I'd say that's one for Evens." Sirius said with a smirk.   
  
"Me have an ego? Maybe you ought to look at yourself, Evens. You think your better then people because your smart-"  
  
"I work hard to get my grades, Potter that is completely different then running around, messing up your hair and trying to catch a little ball."   
  
"What? I do not? Where do you come off-"  
  
"Complete sentences are wonderful things, Potter. Perhaps you ought to learn how to use them." She then tossed some of her slightly muddy hair and stormed away. James stood there mouthing words that no one could hear.  
  
"What a shrew. Let it go James." Sirius said as he started to walk away.  
  
"You have to admit she is kind of pretty though." Peter whispered to Remus who shook his head.   
  
"She is not Peter, she is a shrew!" Sirius cried with a laugh. He didn't notice that James' expression had changed from one of furry to one of contemplation.   
  
"Oy, James you coming?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yah, yah." James said as she smiled a bit and turned around to follow his friends.   
  
Later that night Lucius woke Sev and the rest of their little gang.   
  
"Get up, hurry my father has sent us a fun present."   
  
"What kind of present?" Sev asked groggily as he pulled on his robes. Lucius just smiled and told him that good things come to those who wait.   
  
~When the hell did Lucius start quoting, or better yet reading anything that was really worth quoting? ~ Sev wondered to himself. The boys trudged through the forest till Lucius stopped and pulled something out of his robes.   
  
"A Portkey?" Avery asked.   
  
"Indeed, Avery. Severus my friend do you remember Christmas our first year?"   
  
"Yes," Severus said slowly. He knew where this was leading and he knew he didn't like it. "Lucius, your crazy father hasn't-"  
  
"Oh but he has Severus, he has." Lucius said with a laugh. With that he made sure they all where touching and then the Forrest was gone. Instead they where in a very old house with a roaring fire.   
  
"Oh God, Lucius no." Sev whispered.   
  
"Hello boys." Mr. Malfoy said, a large grin on his face. "They are here My Lord."   
  
"Wonderful. Bring them here, Malfoy." A high voice said. Mr. Malfoy motioned them to follow him as he led them farther into the room. A tall man with dark hair stood up from his high-backed chair. Sev felt a chill go down his spin as the man smiled a bit.   
  
"I heard you have been looking for me boys. I am Lord Voldamort."   
  
THE END OF PART ONE  
  
TBC  
  
Please stay turned for "Serpents Part Two: The Riddle" it should be making it's grand opening on FF.net shortly. Sorry this was short and kind of crappy, this whole part of the series was laying framework for the next part.  
  
Some things to expect in the next part of the series:  
  
-Lots of DE stuff  
  
-More problems with Marauders  
  
-Character death, at least one   
  
-We find out who Sev's real father is  
  
-More character development   
  
-Sev finds out Remus' secret  
  
-Severus' Worst memory   
  
And loads more so please, read review, and keep you eyes open for the next part! I promise it will be so much better then this one which was just ground work for the next and third part!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Rosaline 


End file.
